The Gordon Research Conference on "Structural Macromolecules: Collagen," which has convened every other year since 1970, has provided a unique forum for interaction of an international group of scientists with a common interest in connective tissue biology. Major discoveries in extracellular matrix research have often been reported for the first time at the Collagen Gordon Conference. In addition, the conference has provided an invaluable opportunity for development of productive collaborations; those collaborations have in turn further enhanced the scientific progress of the field. The 1993 conference will emphasize new information regarding the structure, function and interaction of extracellular matrix proteins, the regulation of the genes encoding these proteins during normal processes of differentiation and development, and the phenotypic and metabolic consequences of collagen mutations in -humans and in transgenic mice. Many internationally recognized connective tissue biologists will be invited to present their recent work. To ensure the success of this conference by participation of the highest caliber scientists and presentation of the most innovative research, we request funds for partial support of the 1993 Gordon Research Conference on "Structural Macromolecules: Collagen". The funds will be used to partially defray the travel expenses and registration fees of distinguished speakers from the United States, Europe, Asia and Australia, to permit them to attend and contribute their expertise to this conference.